Hearts in two places
by klainelovesredvines
Summary: Mercedes was fine- until Sam transferred back to McKinley. Eventual Samcedes- set after the scene in Hold on to Sixteen, probably AU from there. Please Rate and Review!I will do prompts.


**Hi **

**Soo, nothing has been updated in forever. A combination of my dramatic family, coughing my guts out (a.k.a Asthma), writer's block and school work is why. I went to see the doctor yesterday and I could have been better days ago if it weren't for the fact he'd got the prescription wrong. What an intelligent doctor I have. As for writer's block, I wouldn't mind some help (*cough* prompts *cough*) with some Glee Road Trip in particular.**

**This is a non-Klaine story *gasp* My mother said I should broaden my horizons so I think this counts, right? Right.**

**Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. Waheyy. Although I often talk to my telly.**

**Annnnyyywayys, please review! Byeee **

**PS, follow me on Twitter (JessMeganxxx) I have three followers at the moment *sad dramatic music*.**

"What are you doing?" I snapped, pulling my hand out Sam's quickly, before anyone could see. Namely Shane, my boyfriend, I was sorely tempted to point out.

"Holding your hand!" He pointed out, grinning down at me, although I could see the rejection in his eyes, and a pang of guilt spread through my chest. I tried my hardest to ignore it as I tried to walk ahead of him.

"Don't." I sighed, feeling bad (although my tone still wasn't exactly gentle) as he kept up with my pace easily. I tried again. "Sam, look, I-"

"I heard about your new boyfriend," He said bluntly. I stood still, feeling awkward. What was I supposed to say now?

"Then you'll have heard he's built like a bulldozer," I stepped in front of him, trying to act like I hadn't seen the way he was looking at me, and took a deep breath. This hurt more than it should do, but I had to set Sam straight. Breathing out, I stood still and looked him directly in the eyes. "We had a summer fling."

"It was more than that." He stopped me, his eyes shining, and it took everything I had to not take him back, to forget about Shane, and jump in Sam's arms and remember how _right_ everything about last summer had felt.

I stood still, my heart pounding in my chest and carried on, ignoring the way his face fell as I continued to talk. "I'll always have a special place in my heart for you, but-" I swallowed. "I've moved on, and you need to do the same." _Lies,_ my brain whispered. I turned to walk away, wondering if I could find Tina, or maybe Quinn- god, I might even talk to Rachel, if she was still talking to me after the whole Troubletones drama.

"I don't care how big, or bad your boyfriend is," He called out after me, and I felt my face ease into a smile. "I'm going to fight to get you back." I carried on walking, regardless of the fact I was neighbouring tomato red and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. How come I never felt like that when Shane-

_You don't care, Mercedes_. The voice inside my head whispered. _You don't care about him_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later and things hadn't changed. If anything, I was slowly falling for him again, constantly having to remind myself that _Shane _was my boyfriend, not Sam, who was constantly tailing me around. "I swear, the boy's acting like some kind of- I don't know, lost puppy dog!" I moaned later to Kurt and Blaine, over lunch in the cafeteria. Kurt nodded sympathetically, and enveloped me in a hug.

"I think it's cute," Blaine said. "It's like, Lady and the Tramp, you know?"

He earned two equally scary glares. "No, Blaine, I don't," Kurt said sweetly, an eyebrow raised. I had to smile at how adorable they were. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Just the whole… lost dog thing… don't worry," Blaine mumbled, looking embarrassed, poking at his dinner (ironically, spaghetti and meatballs).

I laughed, but turned serious again. "I just wish there was a way I could show him that Shane and I are serious, and I'm not interested in him." _And convince myself,_ I mentally added.

Blaine sat up straight, and I could almost see the light bulb flashing above his head. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You may have redeemed yourself," Kurt flashed a smile at his boyfriend catching on. And then I finally got it.

"I'm gonna have to do it Glee-Style," I laughed, hi-fiving Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right," I said, blushing a bit as Sam's eyes caught mine, leading him into the empty choir room. "Sam, I have a boyfriend now. I know we've established that, but you don't seem to realise that that means I can't go out with you. So you're just going to have to, build a bridge, move on. I have a song for you that kind of… says that." I dragged him to a chair and beckoned for him to sit down. "So, listen closely," I said unconvincingly. Clicking play on my iPod, I waited for the music to begin, and began to sing.

_Baby, it's over, we both know, let's go forward,  
>I love you, but in a different way, I love you, forever,<br>_

_Now that we've come to the end of a story-y and I know that it's gonna be hard for me,  
>Might hurt some, not too much, but I gotta let it wait,<br>As the world turns around and we go different places, new things, new dreams, new faces,  
>Wanna shake up, when we break up, but we keep our memories,<br>_

_I know you can't stay, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall,  
>We had our time, baby, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the call,<br>Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay"  
>Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay"<br>_

_Baby, its better, and I want you, to be happy,_

_Sometimes people find that it's so hard just to say goodbye,  
>It ain't easy the more and the more you try,<br>So there'll be cheating, better saving, but not me and my boy,  
>We understand that we're friends and it just ain't working, no point in the constant fighting,<br>So when we go nuts, for a minute, and admit that we're just not in it,  
><em> 

_I know you can't stay, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall,  
>We had our time, baby, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the call,<br>Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay"_

_Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay".  
>Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay".<br>Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay".  
><em> 

_I might lose my mind for a while, but I'll be fine,  
>Have you heard there's this thing that heals, and it's called time,<br>Clock can tick away, happy will fall in place,  
>I know, my heart will break, a new me will fill this space,<em>

_I know you can't stay, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall,  
>We had our time, baby, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the call,<br>Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay"_

_Turn it up, turn it up for the people that say "we're moving on and we'll be okay"  
><em> 

"That was great, Mercedes," I tried not to focus on how he said my name, slowly dragging out the syllables, shivers spreading down my back. I sat next to him as he continued to talk. "But I didn't believe a word of it." I sat frozen still, not knowing how to respond. "You didn't deny it," he noticed, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm not saying anything," I told him. "All I know is that I have feelings for you. But I'm dating Shane" I trailed off, and both our smiles faded.

"Well-" Sam stood up. "I'm available. So let me know when you've figured things out," he whispered, and kissed me on the cheek before I could react, walking out.

**Welll, I'm not happy with that. My head hurts now, so if anyone sees any silly mistakes, tell me? **

**The song is Turn it Up by Pixie Lott, by the way.**

**Byeee, R&R!**


End file.
